


Cuddle Fuddle

by sailorcreampuff



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insomnia, Lullabies, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorcreampuff/pseuds/sailorcreampuff
Summary: In which Shion is dealing with anxiety and just can't fall asleep. One-shot.





	Cuddle Fuddle

If the grandfather clock in the room was to be trusted despite its cracked face, it was currently 4:28 in the morning. Much too late (or maybe much too early?) for any reasonable person to be awake, but there Shion was, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling. The clock ticked on monotonously, and he could hear Nezumi's quiet breathing from the other side of the room. He tried breathing in time with the other boy to calm his nerves.

Shion wished he knew why he exactly was trembling. Even when he was living back in No. 6, he was sometimes overcome with waves of crippling anxiety. He found himself unable to work sometimes because of it. There didn't even need to be a specific trigger. Some nights, his mind was just too active to fall asleep. His body was the opposite, though. He was utterly fatigued, his legs wanted to rest, and yet he was so, so awake. 

One, two, three, one, two, three... The more he focused, the more he stressed himself out. Maybe he should wake up Nezumi. Not that he was sure what he would do.

Oh... maybe he would sing Shion a lullaby. That was a pleasant thought. Hopefully he wouldn't be cranky and turn away from him, leaving Shion to deal with his insomnia alone. But Nezumi secretly cared about things like this, he thought. It seemed likely that he'd help, so Shion dragged himself out of bed and crawled across the room on his knees to where Nezumi was curled up. He was sleeping in a ball of blankets on the floor.

"Nezumi." He said in a hushed tone. There was no response. "Nezumi?" He nudged the other boy's shoulder a bit, and it seemed to rouse him. Nezumi turned towards Shion, his eyes blinking open.

"Shion?" His voice was deep and groggy. "What is it?"

"I can't sleep," He replied bashfully, feeling a lot like a child waking a parent in the middle of the night. But Nezumi wouldn't mind. The boy rubbed his eyes before slowly rising up into a sitting position from his blanket pile. 

"What time is it?"

"Um... It's about 4:30."

"4:30? Have you been awake the whole time?" Nezumi sounded more concerned than Shion had expected.

"Yeah. I just feel jittery, like I'm freaking myself out. I know it sounds silly, but I've been trying to fall asleep for a while with no luck," He swallowed. "I thought you could help me."

"Help you? How?"

Shion blushed. "I thought you could sing to me, or something. Or maybe I could just sleep next to you." He shifted uncomfortably. "If you're tired, you can just go back to sleep."

"Well, I'm awake now," Nezumi yawned. He stretched upwards before getting up and walking back towards Shion's bed. He sat down at the end and looked at Shion expectantly. "C'mere."

Shion hesitantly joined him, his legs shaking even worse now. Nezumi was so attractive that it actually made his nerves worse, but it felt a little good, in a way. It was better than staying up by himself.

"Lay your head down on my lap," He said. Shion complied, adjusting himself so that his feet were resting on his pillow and his head was on Nezumi's thighs. The close proximity was making his heart thump faster. Nezumi laid one of his hands on the boy's forehead, and used the other to stroke his silver hair. He played with the short strands that grew by his ears, his fingers grazing against Shion's cheek in the process. It was amazingly relaxing.

"Are you comfortable now, Your Majesty?"

"Ah... yeah." Shion said, somewhat dazed.

Nezumi nodded at him, took a deep breath, and then opened his mouth and started to sing. It was a slow, quiet song. He barely paid attention to the lyrics, but it seemed to be about resting after a long day. Nezumi's voice carried the melody gently and gracefully, and he was still running his fingers through Shion's hair the whole time. Shion felt as if he might melt. The softness of Nezumi's touches combined with the sound of his voice was giving him goosebumps. It carried on this way for a few minutes, until the lullaby was over.

Without realizing it, Shion's breathing had relaxed tremendously. His heartbeat was back to normal, and he didn't feel quite as nervous as before. He laid there on Nezumi's lap for a few moments, just focusing on the other boy. Shion gave him his full, undivided attention. He didn't want to get up.

"Do you feel a little better now?" Nezumi asked. He was looking down with a small, surprisingly genuine smile.

"Yeah," Shion smiled back. His eyelids were starting to droop. "Thanks, Nezumi."

To Shion's surprise, Nezumi laid down on the right side of the bed and pulled the covers up over his chest. Giggling nervously, Shion followed him. They were facing each other, now, about a foot apart. Shion couldn't bring himself to make direct eye contact, so he stared at the taller boy's chest. It was rising and falling consistently.

Nezumi wrapped his arms around Shion and pulled him in, closing the distance between them. He pressed his lips to Shion's forehead before burying his face in his hair. He seemed to be nuzzling it, quite contentedly. Odd. Shion hesitantly hugged him back. Feeling a little bold, now, he slipped one of his hands under Nezumi's shirt to trace the small of his back. The taller boy sighed happily, and Shion could hear his heartbeat. It was nice.

"Go to sleep," Nezumi mumbled, giving his shoulder a light squeeze.

Shion adjusted himself so that his legs were criss-crossed with Nezumi's, and finally closed his eyes. The taller boy smelled good, somehow a bit like leather even when he wasn't wearing his jacket. He was certain he'd never felt safer in his life. He fell asleep gradually, into a dreamless slumber, confident that Nezumi would still be right there when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need Nezushi cuddles. I know it was short, but let me know if you guys liked it!


End file.
